


don't say goodbye to me without kisses, baby

by oofmybones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Lance knows that in war there will be times when its the final battle and you could lose someone before you even make a move. He's watched too many of those.And finally he understands. There's a price. If he doesn't confess to Keith now and right now, he probably won't be able to get that chance ever again.So he does confess.





	don't say goodbye to me without kisses, baby

**Author's Note:**

> hey my dudes im back with my second fic uwu its klAncE lmfao this is to celebrate the breaking of my heart bc of season 7 enjoy my dudes :^) leave some kudos if ya dig ;))

 

* * *

 

  
The battle is grueling. Lance is losing it minute per minute. Before he has never thought he would be in some kind of a moment like this. But now he is living in that moment.   
  
Lance has a flurry of intrusive thoughts all the time because of this, it isn't new. And most of the time,  _ its about Keith. _   
  
Lance can admit. He has a big fat crush on the guy. Well actually, scratch that. He is  _ head over heels _ for him.   
  
But he knows he isn't the only one who feels that way for Keith. There's Axca, who's a hundred times more better than him, who likes the man. Lance can only dream its him that Keith might like.   
  
The thing about that is, Keith doesn't know about Lance's overly gay feelings for him. Nor does he know about Axca's. Keith is absolutely and disappointingly oblivious that Lance can only facepalm.   
  
The intrusive thoughts only get worse in battles like this, but Lance can't stop thinking. So it all comes down to one thought in his head. It only makes him crumble on the inside.   
  
In this whole battle, he could  _ lose _ Keith. Lance knows, he's had this thought for too many times to count.   
  
In the midst of all of this otherworldly mess, Keith could die and Lance wouldn't know. He could collapse to the ground with his chest heaving and his mouth filled with blood and Axca would be the one to hold him as he takes his last breath.   
  
_ He doesn't want that.  _   
  
So right as Keith turns around to save Axca, Lance does it. He confesses.   
  
Lance grabs Keith's hand. The movement makes Keith immovable and he just looks at Lance with a confused face.   
  
"Lance?" Keith's voice rings in his ear.   
  
"Keith, wait." Lance pauses and gulps.    
  
"I have to tell you something. Its been in my mind for a while now, and I need you to know," Lance says, in a soft voice and a soft pink coating his cheeks. Lance looks down.   
  
Keith turns around and nods. "What is it?"   
  
Lance closes his eyes and just lets the words roll out of his mouth.   
  
"I — I love you, Keith. I have never told you but I've felt this in a long time. I just don't want to lose you in this chaos without telling you this. I could never forgive myself."   
  
Keith's eyes show something Lance doesn't understand what. Lance just pities himself.   
  
"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to tell you."   
  
Lance looks up and puts on a weary smile, and sees Keith wearing a bizaare expression. Keith is staring and Lance doesn't know why.   
  
"You love me?" Keith asks.   
  
"I — uh, yes. Its ridiculous, I'm sor—" Lance decides to not look Keith in the eyes.   
  
"Lance. Look at me." Lance does.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
Lance feels his heart begin to swell. He reaches to cup Keith's face and then pushes a warm kiss on Keith's lips. He could feel Keith's rough but soft lips responding on his own, and Keith's arms wrapping Lance's waist.   
  
When he pulls away, Keith is wearing a little smile. Lance mirrors the man's expression.   
  
_ "Get out there, samurai." _   
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof i had this idea while coming home from school and only finished with writing it today thanks for reading and uhh leave some kudos if ya dig i guess ╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
